goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Alan behaves at KFC
Characters Alan-himself Genesis-Emma Eugene-Wiseguy Clerk-Dallas Riley-Kayla Evil Riley-Catherine Kevin-Young Guy/Charlie Evil Kevin-Simon Alan's dad-Diesel Alan's mom-Kimberly Chloe-Princess Plot Alan gets the chocolate chip cookie instead of the chocolate chip cake. Plus, Riley and Kevin are Nick's siblings. Transcript Alan: Genesis and Eugene, why are you here? Genesis: Your parents are at work so that's why we're in charge of you. Eugene: Anyways, where do you want to go to? Alan: KFC. Genesis: Have fun. (at KFC) Clerk: Hello, welcome to KFC. What can I get you? Alan: I want to have a bucket of popcorn chicken, a Dr. Pepper and a chocolate chip cake. Clerk: I hate to say this Alan but we're currently out of chocolate chip cakes. Alan: Really? Come on! Clerk: Don't feel bad. The chocolate chip cookies are still available. Alan: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. Clerk: Alan, why did you count up to 13? Alan: Just my way of calming down because I see evil clones of Nick's siblings and they're starting to have a meltdown with their original clones. (at a table) Evil Riley: I don't want this! I want McDonald's! Evil Kevin: I agree with Evil Riley! Riley: Evil Me and Evil Kevin, we are not having McDonald's! We are having KFC so eat it! Kevin: I agree with my sister! Eat it right now! Evil Riley: That's it! We're throwing the dinner at the window! (they throw the food at the window) Evil Kevin: Oh no. Kevin: Oh my God! Evil Me and Evil Riley, how dare you throw your food at the window! You know the window costs 100 grand! Riley: We're going home right now! (Kevin and Riley take their evil clones home) Alan: Mom and Dad, why are you here? Alan's dad: Since our boss gave us a break, we thought of stopping here to eat. Alan's mom: Also, KFC is near the place where we work. Anyways, what happened? Alan: Well, I saw evil siblings of Nick throw a meltdown with their original clones and I'm sure they're going to be grounded grounded grounded grounded for humanity. Alan's mom: Anyways, what do you want? Alan: Like I said before but I would like to have a chocolate chip cookie instead. Alan's mom: Good idea. Let's go back to work so we can finish our shift. (at home) Alan: I'm back. Genesis: Did you behave? Alan: I sure did. Plus, I met Mom and Dad because it was lunch break. Eugene: Thank you for behaving at KFC. You are ungrounded. Genesis: I agree with my boyfriend. Chloe: No! He is supposed to be grounded! Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you say that about me! That's it! I'm telling Mom and Dad about this! Genesis: No, I'll handle this! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Chloe: Genesis, stop it! You're making me cry! Genesis: I have the right to make you cry! You're a loser! Chloe (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Custard's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Eugene: Genesis, you need to calm down. Genesis: I don't care, Eugene! I'm going to my room and when we get married and get our daughter Sherry, I will continue to ground her to see how she feels! (Alan's parents arrive) Alan's dad: We're back from work but what happened to your sister, Genesis? Alan: Well, Chloe tried to ground me, which made Genesis overreact. This overreaction caused Chloe to cry. Even though her boyfriend tried to calm her down, she ran to her room in frustration. Alan's mom: It's okay. You're still ungrounded for behaving at KFC. Category:Ungrounded Stuff